Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are steadily becoming smaller while providing greater functionality and including greater amounts of integrated circuits. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, 3DIC structures are widely used for packaging, for example, package-on-package (POP) structures, or the like.
The 3DIC structure may include a substrate attached to another substrate, with a semiconductor chip encapsulated between the substrates to achieve a smaller package. In a 3DIC package, an underfill material may be disposed between the chip and a substrate to strengthen the attachment of the substrate and the semiconductor chip.
However, when the underfill material is filled, the underfill material may overflow and contaminate contact pads disposed within an outer connecting region. Thus, a problem with electrical connections may arise.
In addition, due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, the performance of the chip in the semiconductor device may be affected by electromagnetic disturbance caused by other adjacent chips.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.